


A Moment in Time

by KLynn91



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mycroft's POV, mentions of Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLynn91/pseuds/KLynn91
Summary: While on his Honeymoon Mycroft finds himself reminiscing about how he found himself to be married to his husband.





	A Moment in Time

Mycroft Holmes would have never have imagined finding sitting on a beach in the middle of the middle of the afternoon on one of the hottest days of the year as relaxing but at this moment there is nowhere else Mycroft would have rather been.

One who knew Mr. Holmes professionally would only guess how he had found himself on a tropical island, probably some governmental spying that he wanted to see to personally but the real reason was much simpler and personal. The real reason was he was right in the middle of his two-week honeymoon.

Honeymoon, who would have ever thought, certainly not Mycroft himself that he would ever get married. "Caring was not an advantage" as he always liked to remind Sherlock. Oh, how wrong he had been and it had taken Gregory Lestrade, now Lestrade-Holmes to prove it. 

Gregory had entered his life through mere happen stance, merely because he started working with his brother to help keep him off his drug habit. And like all those who had dared try to get close to his brother in the past, Mycroft arranged a meeting with the Detective inspector.  

At first, Mycroft found Gregory Lestrade to be quite unremarkable, while he was capable and more intelligent than the average person he still didn't see him as anything more than the other typical "Goldfish". That slowly began to change over the years as he saw that Gregory would not abandon his brother even after all the time Sherlock tested his patience with his insults and childish antics. But for... and for that alone he would forever be grateful to the man. 

It wasn't until five years into their quasi-friendship that Mycroft was ready to admit, at least to himself that he had feelings for the man. And it wasn't until six years later, over a late night drink at the Diogenes that he admitted his feelings to Gregory. To his shock and amazement, the other man reciprocated his feelings almost instantly, explaining that he had felt the same way for as long as Mycroft if not longer, he didn't say anything because he hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship and because of the whole Iceman thing to which Mycroft found himself blushing while at the reference. 

They spent the rest of the night at Mycroft's flat, in each other's arms, kissing and quietly talking to each other. Just enjoying this moment in time where they could just be together and finally being open with their feelings for each other without any fear of judgment or rejection. 

While it might have seen as too soon for some it was just over a year later that Gregory had proposed to him. It was a simple proposal, though to Mycroft it was simply perfect. It had happened on an afternoon in January Gregory had shown up with two steaming cups of coffee and asked Mycroft if he wouldn't mind spending their lunch hour walking in the nearby park. 

Mycroft, not suspecting a thing and wanting to spend any amount of time, that their busy schedule would allow with his boyfriend, readily agreed to the suggestion. 

Donned with their heavy coats and their cups they braved the fridges temperatures. With as busy as their careers left them it was a miracle that they were able to make any time for a relationship, it wasn't always easy but they made it work. During these too short breaks in their work day, they would usually spend their time talking, mostly about Gregory’s job mainly because Mycroft’s required so much secrecy or Sherlock and the latest strop he had thrown over a case considered too easy for him. That day Gregory was unusually quiet, Mycroft, not use his normally talkative partner having few to say questioned his change in attitude. Gregory tried to smile and reassure him that everything was ok and that he was just tired from his most recent case. Mycroft had never known Gregory to lie unnecessarily but lying is what he was doing, he wasn’t tired but nervous but why? He had faced some of London’s worse criminals and never once had Mycroft had known him to be scared let alone nervous. Was he breaking up with him? Mycroft could think of no other reason as to why his lover would be nervous but it made sense Gregory had finally had enough of him and was trying to break things off with him gently.

As his mind was trying to prepare his heart for the breaking it was about to receive from the only man he had ever loved, the said man who had been sitting next to him was kneeling in front of him grasping his hands. Mycroft could barely comprehend what was going on until he heard the words “love and “marry” 

“What?” Mycroft asked, confident that he had finally lost his mind and was imagining things. 

“I said, I love you, Mycroft Holmes, will you marry me?” he asked with that knowing grin of his 

There weren’t many times in Mycroft’s life that made him so emotional that he was brought to tears, in fact, he could count on one hand the few times such incidents occurred. He would later willingly admit that this was one of those rare times. He was so overcome with emotion that he was barely able to speak but managed to very quickly answer “yes” while nodding vigorously. 

They were married only three months later. It was a small and private ceremony with only a few family and friends with John and Sherlock serving as best man to each of the respective grooms. The ceremony itself lasted maybe no more than five minutes and if it weren’t for all the people around as well as the reception that followed soon after the newly married couple would have gone on to consummate their marriage right away. 

Looking back, Mycroft had never been more at peace than he was right now far away from England and its government and problems. Right now, all that mattered was him and Gregory. Who at that very moment was walking towards him after having a quick swim. 

Everything alright love? Gregory smiled while taking Mycroft left hand in his own with that knowing grin on his face.

Mycroft looked down at their intertwined hands, running his thumb over the other man's ring, gazed at his husband and just before bringing him into a chaste kiss, whispered softly. "Perfect". 

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. I wrote this when I should have been studying for a final before the end of last semester and it has taken me way too long to finally post this. Any Mistakes are mine and as always please leave kudos' and comments, also please come visit me on my Tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/klynn91


End file.
